


Le Jardin de Tortue

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adrien isn't a model, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of a boy delving into witchcraft for the first time and the friendships he makes along the way.





	Le Jardin de Tortue

**Author's Note:**

> Because if there are two things I love, it's Miraculous Ladybug and Witchcraft.
> 
> Note: Gabriel isn't a fashion mogul and Adrien isn't a model - he also attends public school. Nathalie lives with the Agrestes - maybe it's like a step-mum thing? It doesn't really matter - in fact, it has absolutely SQUAT to do with the story. Just thought I'd mention it!

**_Malachite is often called the “stone of transformation” and is used for deep energy cleaning, bringing healing and positive transformation to the wearer._ **

 

* * *

 

His father would definitely not approve of this - that is the only thing that Adrien can think as he dips down the side street, unable to keep from glancing over his shoulder. He didn’t think that he was being followed, but Nathalie always seemed to pop out of nowhere.

And if she were to see him here, she would most certainly tell his father where he’d been found. Which brought him back to that thought that kept repeating in his head - his father would  _ definitely  _ not approve of him being at  _ Le Jardin de Tortue _ .

Looking up at the shop’s facade, Adrien thought on how he’d gotten here. It had started when he’d stumbled across a website stating the various uses for crystals. His curiosity had spiked, leading him on a google-spree on metaphysical properties and correspondences.

That had been several months ago, and in that time, Adrien had researched many a thing surrounding witchcraft. He’d even created a book of shadows - sort of. It was mainly just several saved websites, buried deep in his bookmarks’ bar. Perhaps it wasn’t the most typical of interests, but it had certainly caught Adrien’s attention.

He wasn’t sure how his father would react, however. It wasn’t as though Gabriel Agreste was highly religious, but he was rather conservative. Perhaps he’d be alright with it! But on the other hand, if he wasn’t?

Well. Adrien didn’t much feel like considering that outcome.

Either way, he’d decided that he would keep his interest secret and limit it to research only. But as time had gone on, he’d gotten more and more curious as to how it worked. Could he do spells? Could he become a witch, or a wizard, or whatever the term for him would be?

That had led him here - standing at a shop front, nervous and fidgeting. He didn’t think he’d been stood outside for too long, but apparently he’d been there longer than he thought, as the door swung open with a jingling of chimes.

“I know that the outside of my store is rather fetching,” the old man said. “But I think you’ll find the inside a lot more interesting.” He had a soft smile on his face and, with his lively, floral shirt, Adrien couldn’t help but feel at ease. Already his expectations had been swept away in the best way. It was almost impossible to feel intimidated when faced with such a cheerful looking man.

When the old man opened the door wider, Adrien didn’t hesitate in going through. He’d been wrong - the inside wasn’t just interesting, it was captivating. Immediately to his left was a huge display of crystals, some of which he recognised, but even more that he didn’t. To the right, shelves filled with incense and burners, candles, tarot sets and all manner of tools to be used in witchcraft. By the desk, sat a basket filled with cloth in an array of colours and fabrics - altar cloths, Adrien thought distantly.

But what truly caught his attention was the back wall, with bookshelves reaching from floor to ceiling and filled to the brim with various titles. For a few moments, he simply let his gaze rake over every cover, every spine, before taking in the rest of the store. There was the intimidation he expected - he didn’t know where to start.

He was only snapped out of his awe-filled staring by a soft chuckle.

“Overwhelming isn’t it?” the old man asked. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it all in time. Would you like a cup of tea?”

Adrien hesitated for a second before nodding, at which point the man disappeared through a door - something he hadn’t noticed in all his gawking. He stood in the middle of the room, shifting his feet awkwardly as he heard the whistle of a kettle. After a few minutes, the old man came back out with a steaming cup in each hand, which he placed on the front desk. He slid a stool around the side for Adrien to perch on, before taking his own seat.

The pair of them talked, the old man introducing himself as Fu and answering any questions Adrien shot his way. Once their tea was finished, he helped him pick out a few pieces to take home with a discount on account of him being a newcomer - something Adrien was grateful for. Even having saved his allowance in secret for the past few weeks, he was surprised at how costly some of the things could be.

In the end, he ended up with a fair amount of things: an ornately carved incense burner and some incense to go with it; several small candles, mostly white but with a couple of black, green and yellow ones for various purposes; a few crystals, some quartzes and a piece of malachite that he’d been drawn to; a  book on the basics of witchcraft with some spells perfect for a beginner such as him; and a small black cat statuette. That was something he’d picked out himself - he’d spotted it on a shelf, tucked away towards the back and immediately knew he had to have it. It had put him a little over what he had originally wanted to spend, but he had felt such a connection to it that he couldn’t find it within himself to regret it.

He’d left the shop with a bag full of stuff, a spring in his step and a promise to come back for another cup of tea sometime. He couldn’t fight back the grin on his face as he made his way home, using the excuse of some “back to school” shopping when Nathalie asked where he’d been. She’d simply sighed and said he could have just asked, but let it go.

In his room, Adrien immediately cleared a space on his dresser for the incense burner and cat statue, and dug out a small wooden chest to place his candles and crystals. The malachite he left out, choosing to instead place it on his bedside cabinet. If Nathalie or his father were to ask, he could just pass them off as decor pieces - but he would know otherwise.

And honestly? That was all he needed.


End file.
